Coma
by rebeca-chan
Summary: ¿que pasaria si tuvieras un accidente? que arias si tuvieras que ver a la persona que amas sufrir solo por una mentira? podrias... ¿salir del coma?
1. Chapter 1

Coma

"El dolor de todo mi cuerpo era insoportable.

Escuchaba a vita gritar con todas sus fuerzas sosteniendo mi mal trecho cuerpo en sus brazos. Mi vista nublada, el frio de las gotas de sangre que caían por mis brazos. Mi vista viajo a mi mano derecha, mi dedo anular, ese anillo. Ese anillo que representa mi matrimonio, mi matrimonio con la persona que decidí compartir mi vida.

El cielo comienza a descargar su furia mientras vita me cargaba como mejor podía para llevarme a con un medicó. El dolor era demasiado que solo quería dormir…"

-no me dejes Nanoha, no cierres tus ojos, no aun….

"sé que si dormía en estos momentos sería malo…así que me mantuve lo más que pude despierta. No tarde mucho en dejarme vencer por el cansancio"

Después de que se desmayara y callera en un sueño profundo, los doctores, enfermeras y demás comenzaron su trabajo intentando salvarle la vida. Después de varios minutos de intervención lograron estabilizar al menos un poco.

Todos sus conocidos estaban, sus padres, sus hermanos, Hayate y sus guardianes, Yunno, y la familia Harlaown (a pesar de que faltara una persona.

-comandante Yagami, el estado de la capitana Takamachi es grave. Su daño físico no es alentador, su daño mágico es prácticamente irreparable. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por evitar que su Linker Core se extinga….pero….

-pero que...

-se necesita a alguien que esté dispuesto a perder tres cuartos de su Licker Core…como sabemos se puede regenerar pero para la magnitud del daño que sufrió es imposible que sane por si solo también, si alguien está dispuesto, tenemos que asegurarnos que su rango mágico sea SSS, de lo contrario no servirá de nada… los dejare para que lo piensen, me retiro….

Hayate Pov

"apneas el doctor se fue todos los que estábamos presentes nos miramos y comenzamos a discutir, gritos, llanto…dolor. Todas las emociones estaban provocando un cambio de ambiente hasta que Lindy puso orden…"

-¡cállense!

"todos se quedaron mudos al instante"

-tenemos que decidir qué es lo que aremos…como bien lo saben solo hay dos personas con ese rango mágico- "me miro"- es Hayate y….Fate-chan…. Hayate ¿estarías dispuesta….?

-no será necesario…

"Fate había llegado con la respiración agitada, su Barrier Jacket hecha pedazos…su brazo izquierdo permanecía inerte a su costado y parecía que estaba escurriéndole sangre. Su cara estaba contraída en angustia y de su frente se podían ver diferentes heridas, su labio inferior estaba roto e hinchado.

Apenas se podía mantener de pie. Salí corriendo para sostenerla y justo cuando llegue, se calló sobre mis brazos.

Los doctores llegaron de inmediato y la comenzaron a atender…"

-¿Dónde está…?

-¿Quién?- "pregunte"

-Nanoha….tengo…que…ir con ella…

"quitándose a todo personal médico, se levantó rápidamente tambaleándose intentando llegar a la habitación de Nanoha…"

-no te voy a dejar pasar…

-quítate de en medio hurón…

-no te voy a permitir que me hables así

-no sé quién te crees para impedirme pasar

-te recuerdo que soy su esposo, así que tengo todo el derecho de prohibirte la entrada a su habitación

Fate Pov

"cuando dijo esas palabras, fueron como un balde de agua fría. Baje la cabeza. Él tenía razón…"

-aparte te recuerdo que fue tu culpa. Por tu culpa ella fue a esa misión, por tu culpa está muriendo… eres tú la que debería estar en esa habitación…Nanoha es una buena persona, no como tú. Intento fallido de una hija, juguete de una desquiciada. Ni siquiera eres humana. Solo eres un estorbo….

**PLAFF**

**-¡**no voy a permitir que le hables así a mi hija! ¡Ahora lárgate de mí vista si no quieres tener más problemas de los que ya tienes!

"mi mamá golpeo a Yunno en el rostro haciéndolo caer"

-tal vez si haya sido mi culpa….todo lo que les pasa a la gente que me rodea es mi culpa…pero ten una cosa por seguro….

"lo tome por el cuello con mi mano derecha levantándolo del piso para que me viera directamente a los ojos"

-nunca la engañaría…nunca le mentiría…nunca le fallaría, y, ahora que puedo enmendar un poco todo el daño que le he hecho estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo….

"lo solté bruscamente tirándolo de nuevo y dándome vuelta dispuesta a ir a la habitación de Nanoha"

Nanoha POV

"escuchaba susurros…voces lejanas. Pero ya no sentía nada, ni dolor, ni sufrimiento…nada. Me levante del suave lecho en donde me encontraba acostada. Camine hacia la puerta.

Cuando estaba a punto de tomar el pomo. La puerta se abrió tímidamente, dejando ver a la única persona que quería ver en estos momentos. Fate-chan.

Me asuste al ver su estado. Con muchas heridas y su brazo izquierdo sin moverse con su cara llena de lágrimas y sangre. Me asuste al ver sus ojos llenos de dolor y angustia reflejando cada centímetro de su ser en una profunda agonía y sufrimiento…trate de acercarme para tocar su rostro pero entes de que pudiera hacerlo, se adentró en la habitación pasándome de largo.

Me quede parada viendo un punto fijo en algún lugar, con el cuerpo hecho piedra. Me gire lentamente con lágrimas en mis ojos.

¿Cómo era posible que Fate-chan me ignorara así? ¿Acaso estaba enfadada con migo? ¿Acaso….?

-Nanoha….

Me gire bruscamente y di un grito de susto. ¿Por qué Fate-chan estaba sentada a lado de una cama? ¿Esa persona es más importante para ella que yo?

Me acerque lentamente….apunto de tocar su hombro, caí al piso espantada…

-lo siento Nanoha….

Esa persona en la cama era… ¿yo?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: aun respiro! Creo XD. Bien este es un nuevo proyecto (o por dios alguien me va a linchar).

Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren que continúe con alguno de los demás fics que tengo pendientes. (por favor no me maten DX) deja tu comentario. Podría dejar mi Facebook pero ya soy suficientemente acosada. También este capítulo es para avisar que "cincuenta sombras de Fate" se actualizara en una semana, así que para los que estaban esperando ya casi. Solo un poco más.

Bien por mi parte es todo. Espero críticas, amenazas de muerte, atentados contra mi persona, extorción y de más ^^

Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima actualización

:3


	2. Chapter 2: Mentira letal

Coma

_En el capítulo anterior:_

"_-nunca la engañaría…nunca le mentiría…nunca le fallaría…._

_-Nanoha…._

_Esa persona en la cama era…. ¿yo?_

Capítulo 2: Mentira letal

Nanoha Pov

"no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo era posible? Esto no tiene lógica, si yo estoy aquí de pie. Esa persona no puede ser yo, es totalmente imposible… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?...

-¡FATE-CHAN! MIRAME, AQUÍ ESTOY….

Ni me volteo a ver, me estaba desesperando ¿Cómo es posible que no me hiciera caso?

-¡FATE!

Fate Pov

Cuando entre en la habitación de Nanoha…sentí como si alguien me estuviera mirando…un sentimiento de opresión en mi pecho me impidió respirar por un momento.

Deje a un lado esos pensamientos y me senté a lado de su cama, y las palabras de Yunno retumbaron una y otra vez en mi cabeza "_por tu culpa ella fue a esa misión…. Ni siquiera eres humana…." _

Era verdad, por mi culpa ella estaba en ese estado… ¿Por qué no pude ir yo?

**Flash back **

-Fate-chan deberías dormir un poco, acabas de llegar…

-lo siento Nanoha, pero no puedo mañana me voy a una nueva misión…

-¿Por qué? No has parado en 6 meses, ya parece que te caerás en un soplido ¿Por qué lo haces?

-porque si no lo hago te mandaran a estas misiones, y son de lo más que peligrosas, no puedo permitir que vallas….no soportaría que algo te pasara…

-Fate-chan…

-por eso no me puedo permitir parar, no ahora que se está poniendo más fea la cosa…

-¡Fate-chan!

-¿Hayate? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Fate, siento decirte esto…pero….a surgido una nueva misión que tendrás que salir de inmediato….

-¿y que pasara con la misión de mañana?

-me temo que tendrá que ir Nanoha…

-¿no hay manera de que se pueda aplazar esa misión hasta que regrese? No sería la primera en estos 6 meses…

-no lo sé….

-por favor…

-veré que puedo hacer…me tengo que ir

Nanoha Pov

"cuando Hayate corto la comunicación mire a Fate enfadada"

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-yo…

-¿crees que no me puedo cuidar sola? ¿Crees que no soy suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a los que quiero y amo? ¿Crees que eres la única con poder para completar esas misiones? Creo que estas olvidando que yo también tengo magia, y, que puedo ayudar incluso mejor que tú. Si tan buena eres ¿Por qué siempre llegas herida o tan cansada? Si tanto deseas morir hazlo de una vez…si a ti no te importa lo que te pase, a mi menos…si piensas que esto que estás haciendo servirá para que dejes de ser nada más que un experimento estas muy equivocada…

-lo siento….

"bajo la cabeza con sus ojos humedecidos, me di cuenta de mis palabras. Ella solo lo hace para protegerme y yo solo le dije cosas que no eran verdad. Me sentí mal cuando note que sus lágrimas ser limpiadas por las vendas que rodeaban su mano derecha"

-perdóname Nanoha….pero digas lo que digas no puedo permitir que algo te pase, daría mi vida a cambio de verte sonreír…

"ya no me dio tiempo para que le dijera algo cuando ya se estaba encaminando a la puerta preparada para irse. Me quede de piedra y las palabras salieron de mi boca sin ni siquiera pensarlo"

-te odio, ni muerta quiero que regreses

-entonces…te seguiré cuidando en mi otra vida…Nanoha

**F. Flash back**

Nanoha Pov

-lo siento Nanoha…sé que te enfadaras con migo por estar aquí…o más bien…por seguir viva, pero no pretendo partir sin pedirte disculpas…perdóname

"tomo mi mano y la apretó en sus dos manos pegándolas a su cara. Recordé cuando le dije que la odiaba. Eso fue lo que me dolió más"

-Fate-chan…

-lárgate de aquí Testarossa

-también tengo derecho a estar aquí…

-tu, en primera, ni debiste nacer…

"Yunno había entrado hecho una furia. Se acercó para a donde estaba Fate y la tomo por su izquierdo y tapándole también la boca evitando que gritara."

-ahora mami no está para defenderte…

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-eliminar la basura inservible

"o por dios. Eso ha sido mi culpa…Fate-chan…."

-lo siento

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: hey! Otro capítulo ya que en el anterior se me olvidó mencionar que las historias se actualizarán…pronto XD tengo que re-organizarme para poder dar una fecha clara.

Bien espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. También lo siento que sean tan cortos pero no dispongo de tanto tiempo. Espero dejen sus comentarios y…nada más ^^

Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima actualización

:3


	3. Chapter 3: Desesperada por tus brazos

Coma

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-¡FATE-CHAN! MIRAME, AQUÍ ESTOY…._

_-¿Qué pretendes hacer?_

_-eliminar la basura inservible _

Capítulo 3: Desesperada por tus brazos

Nanoha Pov

"mi corazón se paralizo al ver a Yunno abrir una barrera mágica. Aun no me explicaba como era que podía estar dentro. Pero no me importo, observe como Yunno tomaba por el cuello a Fate que no tenía fuerzas para defenderse…."

-¿Qué sucede Testarossa?

"Fate-chan estaba luchando todo lo que su brazo bueno se lo permitía. Yunno la levanto por el cuello y azoto fuertemente su espalda contra la pared, sacando un pequeño grito de dolor de sus labios"

-vamos inútil, me estas aburriendo. ¿Por qué no te defiendes?

-p-p-porque…ella….n-ni muerta….me….quiere volver a ver….

"esas palabras…dichas con tanto dolor, con pesar…..mire sus facciones comprimidas en tristeza y desesperación por intentar respirar"

-y no la culparía ¿Quién no se enojaría con una basura como tú?, te recuerdo que en primer lugar fue tu culpa que ella este en ese estado…tu no mereces vivir

"ya no soportaba más Fate-chan no se defendía. Dejaba que Yunno la golpeara sin que ella moviera un solo dedo para impedirlo. Observaba como su rostro era impactado por un puño una y otra vez…sangre salpicaba el piso…respiración entrecortada…"

-vamos, ten un poco de dignidad, Testarossa, no me decepciones más

"no salió palabra alguna, en cambio, le escupió en la cara y miro desafiante"

-a-atrévete…a…tócame una…vez más….

"Yunno, con los ojos inyectados en furia, la tomo de nuevo por el cuello y arrojo fuertemente contra la pared. Luego se acercó lentamente a ella…saco su cuchillo…."

-¡NOOO!

"corrí lo más rápido que pude….el levanto el cuchillo…."

-¡FATE-CHAN!

"todo pasaba en cámara lenta…tomo entre sus dos manos el arma…antes que impactara contra ella, la alcance, y un resplandor blanco me cegó impidiéndome saber dónde estaba…"

-Fate-chan

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: bien! Aquí tengo otro capítulo, espero y que no los haya dejado en suspenso

-cierra la boca desgraciada infeliz y mejor apúrate a escribir el otro capítulo- alguien del público grito

Hey! No me ofendan hago mi mejor esfuerzo para dejarlos en suspenso lol.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Deja tu comentario si te gusto y me quieres atropellar con un camión. También les informo que tengo hambre y que todas las demás historias se actualizarán pronto.

Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima actualización

:3


	4. Chapter 4: Descubriendo la verdad

Coma

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-a-atrévete…a…tocarme una…vez más…_

_-¡NOOO!_

_-¡FATE-CHAN!_

Capítulo 4: Descubriendo la verdad

Nanoha Pov

"¿Dónde estoy?..."

_-Fate-chan…_

_-¿Qué sucede Nanoha?_

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?...me veo a mi misma….aquel día que le conté que me iba a casar….ahora que lo pienso…ese día fue en el cual comenzó a tener más misiones de las normales….será….que…."

_-me voy a casar… ¡¿no es emocionante?!_

"¿Qué era este dolor?... ¿porque ese sentimiento de miedo me invadió?"

_-pues felicidades Nanoha…_

"por alguna razón yo podía ver, sentir, escuchar, saber que piensa…era como si estuviera en la vida de otra persona… luego que me dijera esas palabras no sabía si trataba de engañarse a sí misma o a mi…bueno a mi yo de ese entonces…

Volteamos a ver unos papeles que tenía en la mano"

**Orden de presencia de la instructora Takamachi Nanoha para una misión de enfrentamiento en el planeta "Frezz"**

**Tiempo estimado en concluir la misión: _**

"Fate entrecerró sus ojos sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho impidiéndole momentáneamente respirar…"

_-me tengo que ir…tengo una misión en el planeta "Frezz"…._

_-oye, ¿no sabes que paso con la misión a la que me iban a mandar?_

_-ya no tendrás ninguna misión hasta después de tu boda…_

"aquellas palabras dolieron tanto que estuvo a punto de soltar algunas lágrimas…

Salió del departamento y se recargo en la pared…miro de nuevo el papel en su mano y saco una pluma…"

**Orden de presencia de la ****instructora****Takamachi Nanoha**** para una misión de enfrentamiento en el planeta "Frezz"  
><strong>**Enforcer****Fate T. Harlaown **

**Tiempo estimado en concluir la misión: ****1 semana.**

"suspiro una vez que corrijo eso…

Luego a paso lento, se dirigió a la oficina de Hayate, tocando la puerta y prosiguiendo a entrar"

_-Hayate necesito hablar con tigo_

_-¿Qué sucede Fate-chan? ¿Dónde está Nanoha? _ Necesita salir a su misión mañana y necesito ese papel…

_-de eso te necesitaba hablar….Nanoha no ira a esa misión…menos a una donde implique ir al planeta más peligroso que se conoce…_

_-Fate, sabes que tiene que ir…a menos que…._

_-si Hayate….yo-_

_-¡NO!_

_-pero…_

_-he dicho que no_

_-¿Por qué?..._

_-porque no puedo permitir que vallas…_

_-¿y pretendías dejar que Nanoha fuera?_

_-…._

_-aparte… ella tiene cosas más importantes que hacer_

_-¿Cómo que cosas?_

_-cómo arreglar las cosas para su boda, planear cada cosa relacionado con ello…_

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-Ella se va a casar, Hayate, y no puedo impedirlo…._

_-¿entonces planeas ir tu a esa misión? _

_-sí, y por favor, ya no le des ninguna misión, pásamelas todas a mi_

_-¿estás loca? Ya tienes suficiente trabajo como para cargarte más_

_-¿entonces quien las ara? Tú no puedes, tus guardianes están igual de ocupados…_

_-pero…de acuerdo…._

"Luego de aquella conversación. Se dirigió al departamento a preparar sus cosas para la misión del día siguiente"

_-Fate-chan ¿Dónde estabas? _

_-con Hayate…yo...tengo que irme a una misión mañana…y…. ¿Dónde está vivio?_

"sentía su nerviosismo, como el sentimiento de miedo crecía minuto a minuto…cuando estaba a punto de responder vivio entro saludando a Fate y luego a mi"

_-hola, Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama ¿Qué estaban haciendo?_

_-Vivio te tengo una noticia…_

_-¿Qué es?_

_-¡vas a tener un papá!_

_-¡¿enserio?! ...¿Escuchaste eso Fate-mama?…serás mi papá…._

_-no Vivio, yo no voy a ser tu papá…_

_-entonces…._

_-será Yunno_

"cuando dije eso, ahora se, lo que sintió Fate. Dolor. Esa mirada perdida en algún punto en el piso. Esa opresión en el pecho impidiendo vivir en paz…esa necesidad de decir algo y callarlo.

La noche ya estaba sobre nosotras, Fate seguía arreglando sus cosas para su misión de mañana. Cuando subió a Vivio a su habitación le dijo sobre su misión de mañana"

_-vivio, Fate-mama se tiene que ir a una misión mañana_

_-¿Qué?...p-p-pero no tienes ni una semana desde que llegaste de la última…_

_-lo siento vivio, pero…_

_-¿pero qué?, siempre te preocupa más tu trabajo que nosotras, siempre poniéndote en riesgo por los demás y a ti sin importarte nada_

_-yo no…._

_-ya no digas nada, mejor ya vete que ya no te quiero volver a ver nunca…_

"cuando Vivio dijo todo eso, el mundo se nos vino encima, el poco sentimiento de tener cariño de alguien se esfumo con esas palabras…

Teníamos los ojos llenos de lágrimas con todo el mundo derrumbándosenos a pedazos…"

_-lo siento Vivio…ya desde mañana no me volverás a ver…_

"Vivio se tensó. Nos miró mordiéndose el labio intentando no llorar"

_-te quiero mucho vivio…espero que seas feliz con la familia que tendrás muy pronto. En una semana regresare a recoger mis cosas, intentare pasar por ellas cuando no estés en casa para ya no molestarte…sé que no he sido la madre que has estado buscando, sé que mi trabajo me impidió estar con tigo cuando lo necesitabas…perdóname…_

"Vivio solo comenzó a llorar, Fate se levantó de donde estaba sentada, y, a punto de acariciar su cabeza, se detuvo."

_Mejor la dejo de molestar, ya mañana se libraran de mí…como siempre lo hacen…_

"su pensamiento me dejo preocupada.

Sacudió su cabeza y salió del cuarto de la pequeña y se dirigió a nuestra habitación. Tomo una manta y una almohada dispuesta a irse al sillón"

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_-al sillón. No creo conveniente el que durmamos juntas, tú ya te vas a casar y eso no es correcto_

_-pero no puedo dormir sin abrazarme a ti…_

_-tendrás que acostumbrarte_

"salimos de la habitación con la cabeza agachada y nos dispusimos a dormir.

Cuando la alarma de Bardiche nos despertó me quede confundida"

_**sir, I think it's a bad idea to leave the department without warning. Sir Takamachi she's angry with you, maybe you need talk with her and tell im sorry**_

_-¿Por qué me disculparía con ella?_

_**because I know you love her, and she also does**_

_-eso es una mentira…ella ama a otra persona. Y ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto._

"Luego que se levantara partimos a esa misión…que nunca imagine, fuera, tan peligrosa."

_-¡CORRAN, RETIRADA!_

_-¡FATE, TENEMOS QUE RETIRARNOS!_

_-¡váyanse, los detendré todo lo que pueda!_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!..._

"los soldados y Signum estaban tratando de defender a los magos caídos y los que ayudaban a llevárselos.

Estábamos sintiendo un gran dolor, enfrente de nosotras estaban como 5 magos lanzando ataque tras ataque impidiéndonos responder.

Sentía el sabor metálico en mi boca indicándome que habíamos escupido sangre, los parpados pesaban, sangre escurriendo por la cara y los brazos hacían más preocupante.

Un mago apareció a nuestras espaldas. Giramos lo más rápido que pudimos bajando la guardia, dejando pasar a los demás magos.

Era una batalla muy injusta 5 contra 1, golpes aquí, golpes allá. No podíamos defendernos de todos, algunos golpeaban tan fuerte que dejaba sin respiración. Se estaba agotando, moviendo cada vez más lento. Un golpe golpeo directamente en las costillas, escuche como algo se rompió. Gritamos, al momento de que otro golpe impactara en el brazo, sacándolo de su lugar.

Ya no soportaríamos mucho tiempo. Un golpe cayó sobre nuestra nuca, dejándonos en obscuridad sin saber lo que pasaría después

.

.

.

Abrimos los ojos lentamente, un techo blanco nos recibió. Giramos la cabeza y nos encontramos con migo y con Vivio mirándonos atentamente, con una sonrisa triste intentamos levantarnos sintiendo un terrible mareo nos revolvió el estómago, giramos nuevamente a observarme y a vivio sintiendo algo oprimírsenos en el pecho"

_-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo aquí?_

_-dos días…_

"nos intentamos levantar pero un dolor en el brazo y costillas nos lo impidió"

_-con más calma, Fate-chan_

_-¿Qué paso con la misión?_

_-ha terminado…_

_-de acuerdo…. ¿pueden dejarme sola? Necesito cambiarme para irme de una vez por mis cosas_

"palabras tan frías…llenas de pesar….suspiramos al escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

Nos levantamos con dificultad girando lentamente encontrándonos con migo, mirándonos preocupada…"

_-¿Por qué estás aquí? Te dije que quería estar sola_

_-estoy preocupada por ti…Hayate ya me dijo que esta misión era mía y que tu tomaste mi lugar ¿Por qué?_

_-¿Por qué?...porque…siempre esa pregunta…_

"de la nada recuerdos aparecieron en nuestra mente….

**FB**

**-¿Por qué no has conseguido las Lost logias? Las necesito para completar mi sueño ¿acaso quieres ver triste a tu madre?**

**-n-n-no**

**-¿Por qué….?**

**-yo….**

**-¿POR QUÉ….?**

**Latigazos azotando todo el cuerpo, palabras retumbando en nuestra mente…sintiendo miedo de escuchar esas palabras de nuevo…teniendo la sensación del látigo nuevamente sobre nuestra piel…**

**-lo siento…**

"ahora me arrepiento de todo lo que le dije esos días que eran de dolor para ella…

Cuando me estaba viendo me enoje con migo misma, ¿Cómo era posible? Como era posible que yo actuara de esa manera. Después que recordáramos lo que paso "

_-yo…lo siento. Pero, tienes cosas más importantes que hacer. Ahora te pido por favor que te vayas necesito cambiarme e irme, ya no quiero ser la carga de alguien más._

_-no pretendo irme sin una explicación_

_-¿explicación de qué?, ¿de porque sigo con vida? O tal vez sea ¿de porque demore tanto en volver a quitar mis cosas que estorban en tu departamento?_

"terminamos de decir en un grito…estábamos hechas una furia pero no entendía si con nosotras mismas o con ella."

_-¿aun crees que tienes el derecho a gritarme?_

_-crees…_

_**Plaff**_

"nuestra cara giro totalmente hacia la derecha. Giramos lentamente encontrándonos con migo con el ceño fruncido y puños apretados"

_-¡cállate y escucha! No sé quién te crees pero no permitiré que sigas haciendo esto_

_-¿haciendo que?..._

"el ambiente era pesado, sostuvimos la mirada la una a la otra. Descifrando el pánico de mi propia mirada.

Cuando estuvimos a punto de romper el silencio. Shamal llego salvándonos de decir algo que luego seguramente nos arrepentiríamos"

_-Fate…tenemos que hablar_

"mi otra yo salió de la habitación dejando a Shamal y Fate dentro de ella"

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Fate….estas muriendo_

_-¿Qué?..._

_-no se la causa de él porque estés en esa situación. Pero avanza rápidamente, si no averiguamos de qué se trata…_

_-podría morir…_

_-así es…_

"me quede pasmada…. ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? La preocupación me invadió totalmente…Shamal bajo la cabeza al igual que nosotras…

_¿Este será el final? Creo que ese veneno sirve para eso…_

"¿veneno? De que está hablando….

Una luz blanca me cegó totalmente, dejándome en un vacío espacio en blanco"

-Fate…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: bien este capítulo duro más de lo esperado. Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado.

Deja un comentario si hay cosas que falten o estén mal.

Sin nada más que agregar.

Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima actualización

:3


	5. Chapter 5: Punto de no Retorno

Coma

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-Fate….estas muriendo_

_-Podría morir…._

_¿Veneno?..._

Capítulo 5: Punto de no Retorno

Nanoha POV

"buscaba desesperadamente una salida de aquel lugar, tenía que saber qué es lo que le había sucedido a Fate-chan.

Mientras flotaba en ese espacio, puntos de color rojo aparecieron en mis pies, así formando una especie de camino. Sin dudar lo seguí…no se la razón por la cual me comencé a poner nerviosa….cuando los puntos pararon de aparecer, visualice una puerta negra al final de un pasillo muy raro…..con el piso en mosaico negro con blanco, lámparas colgando del techo, muchos cuadros en la pared que curiosamente estaban en blanco con solo un punto amarillo en el centro de estas.

Di el primer paso en el cuadro negro y estuve a punto de caer….después de ese susto pise un cuadro blanco que me sostuvo firmemente.

Comencé mi caminar a través del pasillo. Llego un punto en donde había un gran espacio negro que me tendría que obligar a saltar hacia el otro lado.

Entonces salte….

Fate POV

"Yunno clavo su cuchillo en mi estómago…mis últimas fuerzas se desvanecieron en esa acción. Por un momento sentí como la vida se me escapaba por las manos…

El hurón saco el cuchillo de mi cuerpo y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas."

-eres una escoria Testarossa….ahora Nanoha jamás despertara y todos pensaran que es tu culpa

-¿Por qué harían eso?

"sonrió macabramente y levanto su arma…que lentamente fue acercando al cuello de Nanoha.

No podía impedir que hiciera eso.

Sacando de mi mente todo el dolor de mi cuerpo, me lance sobre él. Cayo al piso con migo encima, forcejeamos. Y, de la nada, un hueco en el pecho me impidió respirar…. Maldición….

Y luego perdí conciencia de lo que hacía…."

Nanoha POV

"llegue a penas al otro lado, casi cayendo en el proceso. En fin, me acerque lentamente a la puerta. Tome la perilla y la gire…entrando en lo que era mi habitación del hospital.

Pude visualizar como Yunno apuñalaba a Fate en el estómago. Tape mi boca con mis manos.

No podía escuchar lo que decían así que me acerque. Fate se levantó de golpe abalanzándose contra Yunno cayendo al piso y comenzando a forcejear.

Fate-chan se quedó inmóvil, y un segundo después comenzó a sacar espuma por la boca, sus ojos se oscurecieron y comenzó a perder el control.

Tomo a Yunno por el cuello y lo azoto contra un estante de medicamentos, rompiendo el cristal y agrietando la pared, no se detenía, tomo la cabeza de él y apretó con tanta fuerza que sangre salía de sus ojos, oídos y boca. De nuevo levanto su cuerpo y azoto fuertemente contra el piso.

Comenzó a darle puñetazos en la cabeza sin parar.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, dejando ver a Hayate, Shamal, Lindy y Chrono con su cara contraída en espanto. Fate-chan no se detenía, aun cuando el cuerpo de Yunno ya no se movía, ella seguía golpeándolo.

Me acerque lentamente a Fate y toque su cabeza sintiendo una nueva oleada de recuerdos."

_-¿Qué tenemos que hacer Shamal? Tengo muchas misiones pendientes y no pretendo dejar a Nanoha que valla_

_-tenemos que tomar una muestra de tu sangre para saber con exactitud qué es lo que pasa con tigo…_

_-de acuerdo, por favor que sea rápido tengo que salir a otra misión _

_-tienes que reposar_

_-lo siento_

"salimos de la habitación para caminar lentamente hacia la salida encontrándome con migo misma y con vivio ambas con el ceño fruncido"

_-a donde crees que vas_

_-al departamento…necesito mis cosas para ya dejar de molestarte_

_-no te preocupes en hacerlo ya las traje…_

"por un breve instante miramos a Vivio que nos devolvió una mirada fría, sin sentimiento…sin nada…algo dentro de nosotras se estrujo, sintiendo las lágrimas intentando salir. "

_-¿al menos me puedo despedir de ti Vivio?_

"la pequeña simplemente volteo la cara susurrando un, no, como respuesta.

Sin más las lágrimas descendieron por nuestras mejillas y bajamos la cabeza"

_-no quiere ahora ya te puedes ir_

"un hueco en el pecho nos impidió respirar… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Una ira incontrolable se desato dentro de nosotras…apretamos los dientes tratando de controlarnos pero fue imposible.

Cerramos los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos ya no teníamos control de nosotras mismas…pero no pasó nada, toda esa ira estaba causando daños internos. Levantamos una mano con el puño cerrado y comenzamos a golpear al piso una y otra vez.

Mi otra yo se acercó, pero fue mala idea ya que un puñetazo le golpeo en la cara.

Estábamos al límite de fuerza para poder controlar lo que sea que estaba pasando, así que con lo último que nos quedaba seguimos golpeando el piso con mucha más fuerza, y de un momento a otro escupimos sangre, pero aun así continuábamos golpeando el piso y apretando la quijada.

Cuando el sentimiento acabo, estábamos agotadas, con las manos hinchadas y sangrando. Estábamos de rodillas y solo continuamos mirando al piso con la espiración agitada.

Levantamos la mirada para encontrarnos con migo mirándonos espantada abrazando a Vivio. Los parpados ya nos pesaban, volvimos a mirar al piso viendo como nuestras manos estaban llenas de sangre, sangre que escurría al piso formando ya un charco.

Nos asustamos de nosotras mismas "

_¿Qué es lo que he hecho?...lo siento…lo siento…_

_-lo siento_

_-aléjate de nosotras ya no te quiero volver a ver_

"no sé cuánto tiempo paso….porque ya no estábamos en el hospital, ni en nuestro departamento si no en un lugar desolado, lleno de tierra y oscuridad…al parecer era otra misión, pero sentíamos algo diferente…sin fuerza, sin energía…agotada física y mentalmente…

Con Bardiche en nuestras manos temblorosas comenzamos a caminar a duras penas en medio de la lluvia que había comenzado a caer. Arrastrábamos los pies, sentíamos náuseas y teníamos la vista borrosa.

Supuse que era la falta de cuidado, el no comer ni dormir adecuadamente.

Continuamos con la caminata a paso lento, pero unos ruidos alrededor nos hicieron voltear. Visualizamos a una patrulla enemiga. Con cautela nos ocultamos detrás de un árbol. Teníamos la adrenalina a mil por hora…cortamos nuestra respiración al escuchar unos pasos cercas de donde nos encontrábamos. Dejamos salir el aire que reteníamos, una vez que escuchamos los pasos alejarse, pero un disparo mágico nos pasó rozando en la mejilla abriendo una pequeña herida. Emprendimos vuelo y con un Sonic Move llegamos a lo que se parecía nuestra base. Aun estábamos en el aire cuando toda fuerza nos abandonó y comenzamos a caer lentamente hacia el piso de la base.

Caímos fuertemente al piso causando un gran estruendo y un pequeño cráter en la tierra, luego de es, se volvió todo escuro"

_-¿Cómo se encuentra?_

_-mal. Está acabando con su cuerpo lentamente al no cuidarse. _

_-¿se recuperara?_

_-si no se cuida, puede que pague consecuencias muy caras…_

"Más murmullos inundaban nuestros oídos. Abrimos lentamente los ojos cegándonos por un momento por el repentino cambio de luz.

Buscamos con la mirada a alguien y encontramos a Shamal mirándonos preocupada"

_-¿Cómo te sientes, Fate-chan? _

_-terrible… ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?_

_-caíste desde más de 7 metros de altura, luego de que te desmayaras, te trajeron aquí…aún sigo sorprendida de que lograras escapar de ese lugar…_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-¡¿Por qué?! Estuviste secuestrada casi 3 semanas y aun así preguntas por qué….me alegro que no te haya pasado nada_

"¡¿3 semanas?! Como es que nunca me di cuenta de lo que le estaba sucediendo…"

_-hay algo que tengo que decirte, que debí decir hace tiempo, Shamal…._

_-¿Qué sucede?..._

_-en una de mis misiones pasadas….estuve igual, secuestrada, y esa gente me inyecto un veneno…que…que…_

"de la nada comenzamos a vomitar sangre y a toser descontroladamente. Me asuste, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?"

_-m-me he dado cuenta…que…si…utilizo magia…significaría estar….muriendo lentamente…._

_-¿Qué?... ¿desde cuándo sabes esto?_

_-h-hace como 5 meses_

_-¿y has estado usando magia todo ese tiempo?_

_-si…_

"bajamos la cabeza, sintiendo nuevamente nauseas. Shamal se dio cuenta y nos dio un recipiente. Abruptamente se abrió la puerta viéndome a mí misma asustada, mirándonos preocupada"

_-¿Nanoha? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-vine lo más rápido que pude…cuando me dijeron lo que había pasado…me asuste mucho…_

_-¿Por qué estás aquí? _

_-Yunno está en una misión y regresara en poco más de un mes…_

_-ah, con que solo vienes si estás sola. Pero mientras este agonizando de dolor a ti no te importa_

_-no…-_

_-¡NO QUE! _

"De nuevo el hueco en el pecho, teníamos que impedir que esa ira se dirigiera contra de alguien.

Bajamos al piso poniéndonos de rodillas apretando los puños y la boca. Nanoha se iba a acercar…."

_-n-no te acerques….vete de aquí…_

_-pero…_

_-¡NO! A-a-aléjate por favor _

"salió corriendo de la habitación y de nuevo el piso fue golpeado por nuestros puños. Sangre escurría por nuestra comisura de los labios, y las manos comenzaban a hincharse. Esta vez el ataque fue más fuerte que los demás, ya que comenzamos a ceder ante el impulso…negándonos a hacerle daño a alguien, continuamos golpeando el piso, agrietándolo en varias partes.

Lentamente el sentimiento se calmó, dejándonos mucho más agotadas y débiles que antes. Arrastramos las rodillas hacia Shamal que nos miraba asustada y se acercaba rápidamente con una enfermera. Nos subieron de nuevo a la cama y comenzaron a atendernos. Cuando terminaron nos dispusimos a hablar"

_-l-lo siento_

_-¿Por qué te disculpas?_

_-por no haberte dicho del veneno_

_-¿esto es efecto del veneno?_

_-sí, no sé porque, pero a veces repentinamente siento un hueco en el pecho y una rabia contra todo el mundo me hace perder el control de mis acciones…es algo que no puedo controlar…._

_-pero si no lo puedes controlar…. ¿Cómo hiciste para hacerlo esta vez?_

_-no es la primera vez…el tratar de reprimir ese deseo de venganza, causa las hemorragias internas que has visto, causa un gran esfuerzo físico y mental…concentro todo lo que me queda de energía y trato de liberar ese deseo golpeando el piso…que ciertamente no es muy buena idea pero funciona…_

_-Fate…ya hemos analizado tu sangre y no encontramos ninguna clase de sustancia dentro de ella… ¿estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? _

_-¿acaso piensas que he mentido?_

_-n-no_

_-¿sabes qué?... ya me voy gracias_

"salimos del hospital con paso realmente lento. Al salir al estacionamiento, de nuevo comenzamos a caminar lentamente hacia lo que supuse era su nuevo departamento.

Tardamos poco más de 3 horas en llegar, entramos cerrando la puerta y tirarnos en la cama…que sueño teníamos…"

**Sir, incoming call.**

"abrimos un ojo con pesar y vimos el reloj 3:45am.

Tomamos a Bardiche en nuestras manos, aceptando la llamada"

_-¿Fate-chan?_

_-¿Qué sucede Hayate?_

_-¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-fatal…_

_-entonces llamare a alguien más_

_-¡espera!... ¿qué es lo que sucede?_

_-una misión…_

"todo se quedó en silencio. Cuando la puerta del departamento sonó."

_-tengo que atender, no te vayas por favor_

"abrimos la puerta y nos encontramos con migo, con la mirada preocupada sobre nuestro cuerpo tambaleante y sin fuerza"

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede?_

_-¿Cómo estas?_

_-mira Nanoha, tengo cosas que hacer. Creí que jamás me querías volver a ver…creí que ya no te importaría lo que me llegara a pasar…_

_-Yunno me engaño…y apenas tenemos 3 meses de casados…_

_-…_

"nuestros ojos se abrieron a más no poder…era demasiado…la cabeza nos empezó a dar vueltas y justo cuando estábamos a punto de caer, fuimos sostenidas por mí, nos llevó a la cama y vio que Hayate estaba en la pantalla"

_-hola Hayate-chan_

_-hola, Nanoha, oye, ya que estas aquí…necesito ayuda con una misión…estoy segura que…-_

_-Hayate, yo iré…_

_-pero Fate-chan…._

_-pero nada…_

"nos quedamos en silencio. Hayate no dijo nada más y cerro la comunicación."

_-Fate-chan…quiero que regreses al departamento_

_-no creo que sea conveniente_

_-no hay ningún problema_

_-de acuerdo _

"Al parecer había pasado ya como una semana desde que regresamos al departamento. Nosotras fuimos a la misión y regresamos…pero….creo que tampoco podremos descansar"

_-Fate-chan deberías dormir un poco, acabas de llegar…_

_-lo siento Nanoha, pero no puedo mañana me voy a una nueva misión…_

_-¿Por qué? No has parado en 6 meses, ya parece que te caerás en un soplido ¿Por qué lo haces?_

"rayos…es aquel día…"

_-te odio, ni muerta quiero que regreses _

_-entonces…te seguiré cuidando en mi otra vida…Nanoha _

"creo que ya entiendo…

Al parecer, aparecimos en la misión donde sucede toda esa tragedia…

Una ola de humo se extendía a lo largo de la vista….una bomba explotó a nuestro lado izquierdo dejándonos inmóvil el brazo. Caímos unos metros más adelante, polvo cayo en nuestros ojos, teníamos que salir de ese lugar. Y de la nada, un sentimiento de opresión en el pecho nos hizo jadear… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?...

_Nanoha…. Nanoha… _

"abrimos una pantalla de comunicación con Arf y comenzamos a preguntar desesperadamente por mi…"

_-¡Arf! ¡¿Dónde está Nanoha?!_

_-¡en el hospital! Tuvo un accidente muy grave ¿Dónde estás tú?_

_-¡voy para haya!_

"con nuestro brazo en esas condiciones se nos hizo difícil el llegar a la base para una tele transportación de emergencia.

Cuando llegamos al hospital Hayate corrió hacia nosotras que estábamos a punto de caer…

Escuche todo lo que Yunno nos dijo y me dio coraje….

***Nanoha….***

**-**¿Qué?...quien eres tu…

***debes regresar a tu cuerpo y despertar del coma en el que te encuentras***

-¿Cómo are eso? no sé qué hacer….he visto todo lo que ha sufrido, lo que ha hecho por mi…no sé qué hacer…

***tienes que ir hacia donde está tu cuerpo y tratar de entrar en el….***

-¿Quién eres tú?...

***sabes quién soy…ahora tienes que irte que el tiempo se acaba***

-¿para qué?

***para salir del coma***

"me quede pensando… ¿Quién era?...sonaba una voz muy familiar…. ¿abuelo?...

Sacudí mi cabeza no era momento para pensar en eso ya tendría tiempo luego…

Algo extraño paso…es como si hubiera salido del cuerpo de Fate-chan. Intentaba acercarme a la puerta de la habitación pero era como si algo me jalara hacia atrás. Regrese la mirada y vi algo horrible…una garduña….joder…."

Fate POV

"no podía parar…seguía golpeándolo…seguía con esa furia incontrolable…mi mamá se acercó y de la nada la tome por el cuello….por favor no….no….luchaba para que se detuviera esta irá este sentimiento…mamá ya estaba golpeándome con todas sus fuerzas pero aun así no soltaba su agarre, Chrono, y Hayate trataban de separarme….en un momento logre soltarla y hacerme hacia atrás retorciéndome, tratando de frenar ese ataque…

Chrono se llevó a mamá a sus brazos mientras intentaba hacer que reaccionara, Hayate estaba en posición de defensa mirándome seriamente...

Logre encogerme en mi lugar y comenzar a acumular toda mi energía…tome a Bardiche y susurre"

-d-dame u-una descarga….

**¿Sir?**

-¡v-vamos!

"mi dispositivo obedeció y, comenzó a darme una descarga…grite con todo lo que mis pulmones me lo permitían….

Una vez que mi cuerpo dejo de moverse, mi respiración era lenta y pesada, mire a mi madre que me observaba horrorizada…. Hayate estaba con la boca abierta y con ojos vidriosos, y Chrono solo tenía la cara volteada hacia otro lugar….de la nada, entro Shamal corriendo hacia donde me encontraba"

-¡Fate!

-r-r-revisa…a…mi…madre…

-pero Fate…

-ve…yo….estaré…bien….

"se fue a donde estaba mamá…solo veía como me miraba aun sorprendida…y con algo de…. ¿miedo?...era de esperarse…tratando de moverme una patada me impidió pararme…"

-quédate ahí…

-¿h-h-Hayate?

-cállate…

"mis ojos se abrieron totalmente…me odian"

-lo siento…

Nanoha POV

"esa cosa me estaba persiguiendo y yo, desesperadamente intentaba llegar a la puerta. No quería saber qué es lo que pasaría si llegase esa cosa primero a mi cuerpo. Me estaba desesperando por no poder llegar…y de la nada una luz blanca apareció en medio de esa cosa y yo…

***vete Nanoha rápido***

-gracias abuelo…

"corrí hasta llegar a la habitación…observando como Fate se infringía una descarga eléctrica ella misma…no puede ser, otra vez ese maldito veneno…atravesé lentamente la habitación y llegue a lado de mi cuerpo. Me observe a mí misma, con los ojos cerrados y una mascarilla facial…acerque mi mano hacia mi rostro…y note como mi cuerpo movía la mano…

Es hora de volver…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: hola ^^ aquí un nuevo capítulo y como ya se darán cuenta el que sigue será el último….no hay problema a lo mejor será mucho más largo y detallado… espero que les haya gustado…otra cosa "cincuenta sombras de Fate" ya tiene capitulo nuevo que probablemente suba en esta semana o la que viene. Dejen sus comentarios si hubo errores para corregirlos.

Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima actualización.

:3


End file.
